


Play Date

by YuriChan06



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriChan06/pseuds/YuriChan06
Summary: Hinoka and Xander met as children





	Play Date

"It's called Kendama. You have to get the ball in the hole." 6 year old Hinoka said, revealing a small wooden toy with a red ball attached to a string. Hinoka moved it around, and the ball bounced around. 9 year old Xander looked with interest. After a few attempts, Hinoka still couldn't get the ball in the hole. 

"It.. Takes practice." She said nervously, "What do you have from the other kingdom?" That's when Xander took out a board with a few ivory pieces. "It's called chess. Basically a strategy game." He introduced.

Hinoka sat down, observing the ivory piece, "We have something similar in Hoshido. It's called Shogi. I kinda stink at that game.. It's a working process." She said. Xander sat before her, before smiling.

"Here, I'll teach you chess, then maybe you'll grow expert on your... Shoo-gee." He said, placing the pieces in their respective areas. Hinoka lean forward in more interest, before picking up one piece.

\-----

“There, you’re doing good. You just have to practice.” Xander said, folding up the board, and putting away the ivory pieces. 

Hinoka stood up from the grass, before picking up her Kendama. “H-had you ever tried.. Origami?” She asked. Xander shook his head in response. Hinoka’s face lit up.

“W-well... It’s an activity that requires a lot of focus. I heard that folding a thousand cranes will grant one wish.” She replied. 

“Oh? Sounds very interesting.” Xander smiled. Hinoka took out a piece of paper, she squinted her eyes before she started to fold, the paper almost slipping through her small hands. Xander just observe the action.

Hinoka made a small noise, before showing off her 'crane'. “W-what do you think?” She asked. The crane’s wings were crumbled and wrinkled, and the head was droopy. Hinoka bit her lip, nervously, before blushing.

“Sorry...” 

“It’s okay, it is a work in process, which is effective to your success.” Xander smiled, Hinoka glanced down at her ruined crane, before hiding it behind her back, and chuckling, more blush covering her pale face, her eyes darting around awkwardly. 

“What other games you have?” Xander asked. Hinoka looked inside of the box she've brought. She searched through the variety of toys before she took out two dolls. 

“Dolly?” She asked. The doll was made of cotton, sown inside of brown cloth, brown buttons for eyes, and hair made from long red yarn. She giggled a bit. “It’s suppose to be me...”

Xander held the doll in his hand. The doll’s sewed in smile seem to smile up at him and button eyes staring at him. Hinoka showed the second doll, also made from cotton, cloth, buttons, but its yarn hair was yellow and short. 

“And this is... You.” Hinoka smiled, before blushing at her statement, “I’ve... Made this yesterday.. Sorry if you don’t like it.”

Xander just gave a friendly chuckle, “I love it.” Hinoka’s eyes widened at his statement, instead of saying anything, she sat down, hugging the doll close to her chest. Xander held the Hinoka doll in his hands.

Hinoka was playing around with the Xander doll’s arms, “Heh, you look so cute.” She smiled, only to cover her face in embarrassment at what she said.

“You meant that for the doll or...”

Hinoka immediately shook her head, “N-no! I’ve meant the doll! Since.. Dolls are cute? But that doesn’t mean you’re not cute! You’re cu... I.. I’m sorry.” More blush covered her face, embarrassed to the point of attempting to hide her face with the doll. Xander just gave her a assuring and amused smile.

Opening one eye, Hinoka looked over her shoulder, the sun was starting to set. She had to get home or else her family will wonder where she is. “H-how did it get so late? I have to go back... Will we play again tomorrow?” She asked, gazing up at Xander.

“It depends... I might be late due to training.” Xander replied, sadly. Hinoka glanced at her doll inside Xander’s arm. 

“Keep my doll, and I’ll keep yours, that way we can remember each other...” She suggested. Xander smiled.

“I would like that.” And with that, Hinoka walked away, giving her friend a wave goodbye, before running back, her Xander doll’s hand holding her small hand.


End file.
